


Taste Test

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, HP: EWE, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Popsicles, Summer Vacation, Tattooed Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: Draco always hasthe bestideas.





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hd_pots_n_porn](http://hd-pots-n-porn.livejournal.com/)'s prompt #55 - _fruit_ , [hd_fluff](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/)'s prompt #83 - _summer vacation_ & [slythindor100](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)'s challenge #143 - [_photo prompt_](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/794617.html#cutid1) on lj.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Draco woke slowly, enjoying the breeze coming in from the ocean and the way the sun warmed the skin of his back. He could hear the soothing sound of the waves rolling onto the shore and the calls of the seagulls circling above.

This was the most relaxed he had been in far too long. It had been his idea to spend their summer vacation at a private beach, and after only two days here so far, he knew he'd made the right choice. Merlin, he was brilliant.

After an indeterminable amount of time spent enjoying his new-found peace, his dry throat demanded attention. Reluctantly he rolled over in his lounge chair and reached into the ice chest Harry had insisted they bring along. Draco had argued that a good cooling charm would do just fine, but his lover had pouted at him. That's all that Harry ever needed to do to get anything he wanted out of Draco, really.

As Draco sat sucking on his perfectly frozen ice lolly only a moment later, he had to admit that Harry's idea wasn't all that terrible. He had most certainly thought of worse, at any rate. He had just gotten down to the fruity bit in the middle when movement in the water caught his eye. Harry was rising out of the waves, looking like a fucking god with his sun-kissed skin and chiseled muscles, and Draco suddenly wished he was sucking on something else entirely.

As Harry came closer, Draco's eyes devoured his body, from the sexy tattoo on his chest to his _very_ happy trail which led to what Draco knew to be an impressive cock. He watched water droplets make their way down Harry's front, and he smirked as an idea came to him. He caught Harry's eye when his lover reached the foot of his lounge chair and began sucking enthusiastically on his lolly. Harry's eyes widened and his Adam's apple bobbed, and Draco's smirk grew.

Popping the treat out of his mouth with an intentionally obscene sound, Draco gazed up at Harry through his lashes. "I can't decide between grape and orange," he murmured, trailing the melting lolly down his chest. Harry's eyes darkened as they followed the movement. "Care for a taste test?"

With a growl, Harry pounced, and Draco knew he had been correct before; he was ridiculously fucking brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com/) (ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com)


End file.
